Thankless Task - TeiKiku Threeshot?
by Auroriaz
Summary: Another writing experiment. Not sure what direction this one will go in. Rating might change as it progresses. Onesided Tei/Len, and (so far) onesided Tei/Kiku. Yeah. This here's a bad summary. Warning for yanderes and Len might be a bit of an arse.


**I don't know how far I might go with this story idea. This was originally a oneshot, but I've decided to continue it for as long as I can. Another chapter or two perhaps. Pairings...hmm...undetermined... In this chapter, a brief mention of TaitoZeito, onesided Tei/Len, and for now, onesided Tei/Kiku. We'll see where this goes if anywhere at all. **

**Thankless Task:**

Unreachable.

Untouchable.

Unrequited, simply put.

Out of her sights.

Far too ahead of her.

She was clueless, lost in her own little world of her own. She was completely unaware of the looks of admiration, understanding, pain...love...that were always sent her way. She understood her pain, her feelings of unrequited love, probably better than anyone else (even Mayu, one of their fellow "yanderes" as they were called). People like them...they were scorned by the rest of the world. Called so many cruel, cutting names...they did not get them at all...and they never would. Because what they called a "sick, twisted obsession" was to them, a strong, protective, feeling of attachment.  
Sure, they could act rash sometimes, and have been known to become violent, but really! When the object of your affections was in danger (or in the company of someone with mixed intentions), how could she just sit by and do nothing? Besides, who could you really trust in this fucked world? Everyone was suspicious of something...Kiku Juon knew that well. She was seen as just another "Miku copy"; her only companions were Mayu, Taito (and Zeito and/or Kageito on occasion), and Tei, an UTAU...and the one she carried a torch for. How ironic, right? A "yandere" falling for another yandere!  
But she loved another. It had been made clear. her heart had been stolen by someone who would never care for her in return. He was always trying to rid of her, but no matter what he did, she would follow him, like a pet follows their owner. She had no free will...he had her under his control. Whatever he said, she would listen to (except the "leave me alone" part, or "get the hell away from me you stalker"); no matter what he did, she said she did not care. But he was just a kid, for fuck's sake! 15! She was 19! Oh no, that wasn't even a LITTLE creepy at all! It had been made clear many times that the boy, Len, would never return her feelings. He could treat her like the dirt on his shoes, and still...she would remain "loyal". It was pathetic, the level that she had sunken to! She was losing her willpower, her sense of self, suffering inside, and it showed on the surface. Her eyes would always light up when he was near. But they would dull if he were to exit...

Kiku clutched her nata tightly, feeling the cold handle dig into her flesh. That stupid kid...it was all his fault! It was tempting to rid of the cause of her inner turmoil...and the cause of Tei's as well. She could do it swiftly, and silently. No one would know who did it either...if she played her cards right...  
But what if someone suspected that it was Tei was finished him off? Kiku frowned at this. She would be a likely suspect, now wouldn't she?  
It would make more sense to turn her negative emotions on Tei, but...she couldn't do that. She loved her too much. Still, there was only so much and so far she could go on for...that girl wasn't exactly stupid...just naive, and maybe a little dim. Or maybe she was just stubborn. Perhaps she knew that her feelings would never be returned by the male Kagamine...but she refused to give in to that.  
She had been over this too many times in her head. It was a never-ending argument with herself. She often wondered which side would triumph in the end...

"Kiku? Are you in there? Can I come in?" A voice asked all of a sudden, knocking rather rapidly on the door.  
The red and white themed fanloid jumped a little, but set one of her natas down and got up to open the door. Not surprisingly, it was Tei. And that was another thing...they lived in the same house (since Tei's fellow Utaus didn't want her around with them); that had been the plan. To lump all the "freaks" and "outcasts" together in one house far away from the rest of them. Kiku rolled her blood-red eyes a little, her fists tightening...  
"Hey! I'm still here, you know!" Kiku snapped out of her stupor, and preceeded to unlock the door to the room that she and Tei shared. In fact...that fact should have made confessing easier for Kiku, being so close to the silver-haired Utau. But not when said Utau was a fellow Yandere, and had her sights set on someone who cared little for her feelings. Why did Kiku even fall for Tei anyways? It was one of her many questions that she lacked an answer to. But no matter. She was here at the moment; she might as well make the best of it.  
"Hey Tei." She said, trying her hardest to muster a smile, as she greeted the tall Utau.  
"Hey..." She replied half-heartedly, walking pass her without so much of a glance. She must have something on her mind...  
"What's up? You ok?" Kiku asked, though she could clearly see she was not.  
"No...I'm sorry, but I would like to be alone now. I know this is our room and all, but..." Tei said quietly, hanging her head in embarassment.  
From where Kiku was standing, it was hard to tell if the other girl was crying or not, in the faint light of their room, she could have swore she saw clear streaks of liquid trailing down the other's pale cheeks. Her body started shaking slightly.  
"Tei? What happened? Is it that bastar-er, I mean-boy again?" She said semi-awkwardly, catching herself.  
Though she kept sobbing, she managed a small nod.  
"Of course...but..but i-it r-really hit me this time." Kiku perked up slightly hearing this. What did? A moment of realization (finally)? A healthy dose of reality finally getting through to her? Maybe, judging by her current state, slammed down?  
"What hit you Tei, if you don't mind me asking?" Kiku said more softly. She only used this tone with Tei, and no one else.  
"What I'm doing wrong, of course! Maybe if I backed off just a little, and praised him more, and show up at his concerts, and just...you know, support him! He'll change his tune about me...and see how much I care about him!" She said, with a faint smile, looking up at Kiku.  
Kiku's eye twitched a little. She could slowly feel her blood boil inside of her. Her fists tightened once more. THIS was her so-called epiphany? My god...how clueless could one be? It was getting tiring and old...  
"...What?" Kiku managed to growl out slightly. Tei looked up at her once more in mild surprise.  
"H-he told m-me to stop f-following h-h-him again...a-a-a-and he really got mad this time! H-h-he almost called in security. He said that I was the reason he had to have it in the first place...and he said some un-neccesary remarks to me." She continued, blinking slowly.  
Kiku sighed a little. Now was not the time to get worked up. Her friend needed her. Perhaps that was all they would ever be...but at least that was something, right?  
"I'm sorry Tei...I wish I could offer something in response, something that might be of some help to you, but...I-" She paused, shutting her eyes tightly for a second.  
"...I-I-I'm sorry...I can't do this anymore!" She blurted out, dashing out of the room, leaving Tei alone in wonder.  
"Was it something I said?" She questioned aloud.  
"YES!" Kiku shrieked from outside in the corridor, before running downstairs.  
She had no idea where she was going, but she headed for the door. Unfortunately, in her daze, she failed to see two figures heading towards her as she stepped outside the house all the yandereloids resided in. She slammed into the taller one.

"Oof! You alright there?" She backed off, and took in who was before her. Taito and Zeito were gazing at her curiously. Kiku narrowed her cat-like crimson eyes at the two Shions. She always thought it was odd that they were, ahem, "together", considering that they were siblings and all. But whatever. That wasn't relevent at the moment.  
"Uh, sorry about that." She murmured, adjusting the sash that was tied around her head.  
"No worries, Kik. You ok? You seem troubled." Taito asked.  
"Huh? Oh no, I'm good. Really, really good!" She lied, forcing a fake smile on his face. But the two males didn't seem convinced. They exchanged a glance.  
"You sure about that?" Zeito questioned.  
"Y-yep. No worries. I've got to go." Kiku said hurriedly, heading back into the house. She didn't want them to press any further.

She headed back up the stairs to the room she and Tei shared.  
"You ok? You walked out on me rather suddenly." Tei greeted her as she entered the room.  
"-Sorry." Kiku murmured, walking over to sit on her bed. Tei was sitting by her desk, with her hands folded on her desk.  
"I didn't mean to burden you, you know. I just thought it was ok to confide in you, since we're friends and all. But...you seemed rather upset. So I'll tell you what. I won't burden you any longer with my tales of woe. I am aware that they all kind of sound the same." Tei said, slightly guilty.  
"...Tei, I'm sorry. Really...I would like to help you...but...I can't keep doing this. I have to be honest with you here."  
Kiku started up, sitting down on her bed, setting her nata aside with the other one on the ground.  
"Honest?" Tei asked curiously, shifting slightly.  
"Yep. I have to come clean. There's no holding back any longer. The dam has sprung a leak I'm afraid."  
"What are you getting at? You don't want to be friends, is that it?" Tei asked, not meeting her gaze.  
"No...that's NOT it. What is getting tiring and old...is that fact that you are so stubborn and blind to the TRUTH!" Kiku hissed, raising her voice slightly, balling her fists up again as the anger returned.  
Tei looked taken aback by her voice. What had she done wrong?  
"Explain yourself then! I have no idea why you are acting this way Kiku." She said quietly, her red eyes slowly mirroring the look of fiery hostility in the other's crimson eyes.  
"All right then. You want the truth! Here it is! You are a foolish, naive, and stupid girl for pining after someone who will NEVER return your feelings. He's a freaking kid, compared to you, who has made it clear that he wants absolutely nothing to do with you! But you are dwelling on false hope...you are letting yourself be controled by him, though he wants to be rid of you. You'll do anything he says-except do what everyone wants you to do, which is to LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She finished, her voice cracking slightly.  
Before Tei could response, Kiku continued on. After keeping all this pent-up inside her for so long, she wasn't finished yet...  
"He is no good for you, due to the way he has been acting. You have become so little, so pathetic, and weak. Degrading yourself...  
You are only hurting yourself...and the ones who care about you!" She finished, trying to steady her voice.  
She glanced up nervously at Tei, who had yet to reply. Why wasn't she yelling at her yet? Why so quiet?  
"...You know...he was the first one I met...the first vocaloid. He was so nice to me..." She said, smiling slightly, like a child would.  
Meanwhile, while Tei was lost in her own little fantasy world over there, Kiku was losing her patience rapidly. She was like a broken record, always going on about the same old shit, over and over again! She IS thick-headed!  
"...D-d-don't tell me that the only reason you care is because he was nice to you once!" She hissed out slowly. That was so stupid beyond belief.  
"Why not? You wouldn't understand...how I feel. I'll never give up on him. Because he is worth it. The only one for me...he'll see one day..." Tei said simply, getting up to leave.  
'Well, that was really helpful, now wasn't it Kiku?' She asked herself. She was frozen with rage, she could only watch the other yandere exit their room.  
"Nothing has changed...everything will stay the same! I must do something...he's hurting her...she doesn't see it...she's a stupid, gullible, blind...baka!" She finished, feeling some tears slid down her face. She buried her face in her arms, pulling her knees up to her chest. She wasn't the girl she had fallen for anymore...the only thing she had managed to do just now was strain their already long-strained friendship...could they even be friends anymore?

...

She pulled back after a few quiet moments. If Tei wouldn't wake up to reality, and refused to leave that stupid little happy place of her's (which was, incidently, doing more harm than good; not that she would know that!)...then someone would have to solve this...problem of her's.  
Tei would be happy if Len returned her feelings, would she not? So she thinks...She thinks she loves him...  
But Kiku didn't want Len to return Tei's so-called feelings for him. Not that he ever would.  
So...that was out...there was only one other thing to do...the very thought thrilled her...she hadn't done it in so long...the more she thought about it, the more it tempted her...she had had many a dream about committing this act...she knew she could do it swiftly, and discretly. But...she would have to be careful...if she went too far, something horrible could happen to her...she couldn't just let loose, and hack away at him like there was no tomorrow (for him anyways). No...there would be no joy in this kill...if she went too far, Tei might figure out who did it...but...  
"But perhaps...I could stage the whole thing...and make it look like an accident..." Kiku thought, pacing back and forth in her room. The sun was almost gone on the horizon, but a few dim glowy streaks remained in the sky.  
Kiku flopped back onto her bed, picking up a nata from off the floor. She held it up, and watching as it caught the dim light from outside. She was mesmerised by the silver sleekness of it, the sharp, shiny blade...she felt power surge into her, just holding it. Recalling past memories...

*A week later*

A week had passed since Kiku had blown up at Tei. They still shared the same sleeping quarters, but they were both mutually avoiding each other like the plague.  
Who knows what Tei had been up to? Kiku, on the other hand, had been hard at work; in and out of the house constantly.  
She had been secretly spying on Len Kagamine; from a distance, of course. He never seemed to go anywhere now without security guards...  
She had to be very careful not to be caught...  
Perhaps she could talk to him for a moment...she didn't have her weapons with her this time...it was too soon.  
But those damn guards were always there! That was the problem! If only they went to the toilet or something...or maybe...  
Would they follow him into the toilet? She would have to see...

So she waited...  
And waited...  
And waited...  
And just when she felt as though she had waited long enough, she heard the sounds of someone getting up.  
It was Len. She strained her ears to hear what he was saying.  
"No, it's fine. You don't need to escort me into the bathroom, fellows. Just keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. She might have gotten that red and white friend of hers to spy on me in her place or something! That girl's insane! I'm surprised she hasn't ever tried to sneak into the bathroom stall I'm in or something."  
The blond remarked, as he head towards the public toilets.  
Good...there would be more space, since they were in a park...  
But how would she get around those...moronic meatheads? Seeing as she did not have her weapons with her...  
She was currently hiding behind some bushes at the moment...they seemed to extend for a ways...maybe she won't have to reveal herself...  
'It's a shame he seems to be aware that I am friends with Tei...he's a mistrusting little fucker, isn't he?' She thought to herself, as she crouched down low, and began to crawl alongside the shrubs. 'It's not fair! I have a right as much as anyone else to be out here, strolling along on my own, enjoying the flowers and birds, and all that crap...'  
While she was thinking these things, she noticed that one of the two guards was on the phone, using a payphone, and the other was turned away from her.  
Now was her chance!  
She crept up to the edge of the bushes, and waiting for the right moment, slunk into the shadows behind the washrooms. Once she was out of sight, she ducked into the men's toilets (making sure there was no one around first).

Slinking into the shadows, she crep up to the stall where said boy was in (on the end), and leaned against it, waiting patiently, where he could not see her.  
She tilted her head up towards the moldy-looking ceiling, and let out a long, heavy sigh. 'How often are public bathrooms checked on anyways?'  
She wondered to herself. She heard a flush, then a slam of the stall door against the wall.  
She continued to wait as Len washed his hands; then just as he was about to leave, she snuck up behind him, and tapped his right shoulder.  
"Wha?!" He cried out in shock, spinning around. He backed up against the wall behind him in fear, but narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
"Kiku? What the hell are you doing here? First of all, this is the men's bathroom-"  
"Ha, whatever. I go where I please, whenever and wherever." She responded cockily, crossing her arms.  
"Tch...whatever. Why are you here? Is Tei getting you to do her stalking for her now?" He semi-sneered at the fanloid. That moron...he always acted like he was better than the rest of them...  
"NO, she's not. In fact, for your information, the reason for being here has nothing to do with that. I'm here for my own reasons."  
"...And that would be?"  
She stretched her arms above her head, folding them as she began to pace back and forth.  
"...I want to hear in your own words what you think of her."  
Len raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Er...why? Isn't it obvious I don't like her? I keep telling her to stay away from me, but she doesn't listen. I don't even know why she likes me of all people. I've never done anything to her."  
"It's because when she was first created, you were so nice to her." Kiku said darkly, staring off to the side, so she was turned away from Len.  
"SO? That was like one incident, ok? So she just developed this obsession with me because I was nice to her? Hell, if I knew what I was getting myself into then...hey. If there's any truth in what you just said, why doesn't she feel that way about you? You're like her best friend, aren't you?" Len asked curiously.  
Kiku was silent. She didn't expect him to say that...though it was the truth. She lacked an answer.  
"Hey? HELLLOO. Earth to Kiku!" The blond boy was waving a hand in front of her face. She shook her head rapidly, and turned her attention back to him.  
"Yeah...so what? She's not interested in girls obviously, DUH. Besides, I have no idea how her brain even works." Kiku said lamely. Maybe confronting Len was a huge mistake on her part.  
"Hmmm...You really seem to care about her, don't you?" The blond asked, nonchalantly. Kiku turned back to him once more, her red locks flying as she spun around. What's with this guy? He seems like such an arsehole most of the time. And that wasn't just because of his mistreatment of Tei. But she supposed, from his point of view, it was a nuisance to have someone always there, wherever he was. But he couldn't see things on the other foot. Probably because he was what most people would call...what was the term? Oh yes...  
"NORMAL".  
"What are you getting at, Kagamine?" Kiku asked, narrowing her bloody catlike eyes at the blond male.


End file.
